


Girls' Night In

by MarcusRowland



Series: Supergirl Returns [7]
Category: Bones (TV), DCU, NCIS, Supergirl, Supergirl (1984)
Genre: Gen, Podfic Welcome, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl Returns series - Kara discovers that she knows less than she thought about Earth's popular culture; her friends try not to snigger too much. Multiple crossover, DC / Bones / NCIS etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple crossover; DC Movieverse / NCIS / Bones, in a setting where Supergirl visited Earth a few months after Superman left for Krypton (Superman Returns) and returned to Earth in 2008. For NCIS and Bones we're in the current series. All characters belong to their respective creators, production companies, soulless megacorporations etc. and there is no intent to infringe on copyright; this story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis.

“It was a stupid mistake,” said Kara, “and I feel like an idiot.”

Abby raised an eyebrow and passed her a plate of chocolates and a box of tissues. Kara absently ate one of the chocolates without really noticing the flavour.

“I would have been fooled too,” said Temperance, taking the plate and choosing one a little more carefully.

“Of course you would, sweetie,” said Angela, “you’re kinda insulated from some things. Thing is, though, you don’t have super-strength and super-speed, it probably wouldn’t matter. Kara needs to be a little more careful.”

“The trouble is, I had plenty of time to check. I spotted that… that… that place and watched it for nearly an hour, getting angrier and angrier as I saw how the people… the inmates… were treated. I could have phoned my cousin a dozen times. He would have known… most of the people I know would have known.”

“Even Batman?” asked Abby.

“Especially Batman. Even if he hadn’t, he would have checked the GPS coordinates and hacked their computers in about thirty seconds.”

“That fast?”

“He’s Batman.”

“Reminds me, tell mister terrific that he needs better air filters in his lab; the last set of samples you brought me from Gotham was contaminated with bat fur, bat droppings, and bat DNA.”

“And can I just say ‘Ewww’?” said Angela. “That’s gross.”

“I’ll pass it on. But he would have known, Superman would have known, I don’t even dare talk to that guy in New York because I know what he’s going to say...”

“Guy in New York?” asked Ziva, coming back from her kitchen with coffee and mugs.

“John Hancock,” said Angela. “Yeah, I guess he would have been a little crude about it, the guy pushes people’s heads up their asses.”

“I’ve got a dozen protest groups who want my head, a dozen more that think I should have killed everyone involved, razed the site, and sown it with salt, and a witch in Rio who’s offering to erase everyone’s memory so that I can pretend it never happened. There are probably hundreds more I haven’t heard from yet.”

“It’ll pass, sweetie,” said Angela. “Give it a week and someone else will screw up, or something else will grab the headlines.”

“Sure it will,” said Abby.

“On TV, with an audience of millions? I don’t think so…”

“Especially on TV,” said Ziva. “Believe me, if there is one thing TV is not short of it is idiots.”

“I wish I could,” said Kara, “but I have a feeling that I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Look, sweetie, I admit you did kinda screw up. But nobody got hurt, you fixed things up once you knew you’d boobed, and you’ll know better next time. Give it a while and most people will let it go.”

“And the ones that don’t,” said Ziva, “should maybe be introduced to your New York friend.”

“You know,” said Temperance, “I’m feeling hungry, and I think the baby is too.” She patted her abdomen. “Did we ever decide what we want to eat?”

“Didn’t we say Japanese?”

“That’s right. I know a great place in Tokyo… would you mind, Kara?”

“If you can phone through the order I’ll pick it up.”

A few minutes later Kara was on her way. Abby waited a minute, then said “Okay, Ziva, we’ve got about fifteen minutes before she gets back. Let’s see it again. The disk your father sent is much clearer than the CNN footage.”

“It’s still the same event,” said Ziva, with a note of disapproval, “and while it is admittedly funny, I feel that we are being disloyal to our friend.”

“Just once more,” said Angela. “I want to see that guy running into the pool again, and the cameras exploding.”

“Okay,” said Ziva, “but this is the last time.”

She dimmed the light and loaded the DVD, and they watched again as Kara demolished the Big Brother house and freed its occupants…

 **End**

For more on the horror that is Big Brother see Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Brother_(TV_series)

Crossovers here include DC, Bones, NCIS, and blink and you'll miss them Hancock and Buffyverse (Willow is mentioned as being in Rio in the last series of Angel)


End file.
